Pensando en tí
by Azure Flame Mirime
Summary: Mi primer AAML y también mi primer songfic. Lean (ya saben... los summary no van conmigo U)[one-shot]


Nota:

Este es mi primer intento de songfic y de AAML, así q no sean duros please.

La canción en la cual me inspiré es Pensando en Tí de Mägo de Oz, que es un cover de Dust in the Wind de Kansas (supongo que la conocen). A ver si después de leer esto se animan y la bajan.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Pensando en T_**

Las tinieblas empiezan a cubrir la habitación y él estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos. A pesar de haber vuelto a su casa, de haber quedado entre los mejores 8 de la Convención Plateada, de ser cada día un mejor entrenador (n/a: eso lo dudo...pero ya que... tengo q hacerlo bien cursi no??), sentía que había algo que le hacía falta. Solo ahora se da cuenta de lo que acaba de perder. La persona que siempre había estado con él, aún en los peores momentos, ya no estaba a su lado.

_Hay veces que_

_mi alma baila tangos con la soledad_

No sabía que pensar... No sabía si era un bobo por haberla dejado irse. Se había dado cuenta que era mucho más importante de lo que creía...

_y necesito de tabla tu amor_

_para asirme a ella en mi tempestad_.

- Creo q lo mejor será que lo olvide...-un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios. Pero cada vez que intentaba no pensar en aquella chica de ojos azules, ocurría todo lo contrario.

_Pensando en ti. Paso el día pensando en ti._

El solo hecho de mirar las estrellas le recordaba el brillo de sus  ojos. Lo hacían pensar en lo mucho que creció estando ella a su lado. Si no fuera por ella, no sería nada... Pero ahora que no estaba, era todo muy distinto... Ella lo era todo...

_Enséñame_

_a escuchar tus labios a leer el Sol..._

Miro su obsequio de despedida. Aquel pañuelo para cualquier otro sería simplemente un pañuelo, pero para Ash era tener algo de su fiel compañera consigo. Tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos y lo acarició... era tan suave como su piel. 

- Ahora ya sé a que se refieren con "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"- Volvió a suspirar, pero este fue más profundo que el anterior.

_Llévame_

_a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz._

Ya no recuerda como podría haber sido su vida, si no la hubiese conocido. Ella lo era todo.

_Pensando en ti. Duermo el odio pensando en ti._

Cada vez se hacia más de noche, y aún seguía lamentando se el no haber sido lo suficientemente listo para haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que en verdad sentía... Que no la quería como amiga, sino como algo más.

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Tengo miedo, ayúdame a caminar_

_pues sólo nunca yo podré encontrar_

_la forma de ser libre, quiero despertar._

Ash se recostó en su cama, no tenia deseos de bajar y hablar con su madre. No tenía el suficiente valor para aceptar que ya la había perdido y que quizás en un tiempo más, ella lo olvidara, que pasara a formar parte del baúl de los recuerdos de la pelirroja.

Se quedo por un largo rato mirando el techo de su alcoba, aún con el pañuelo es su mano. Pronto sintió que sus párpados pesaban y no tardo en quedarse dormido.

_Pensando en ti. Acuno mi alma pensando en ti._

_Paso el día pensando en ti..._

Una lágrima sale de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un murmullo- Te amo, Misty.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

¿Qué tal? No es lo mejor que hay, pero tampoco salió tan mal. Me declaro satisfecha. Para que vean lo que se puede hacer en una tarde de ocio.

Saludos a Mery Vrif... sorry... Mari Briefs xD (sorry no pude evitarlo), a Ashley Sketchit(gracias por soportarme :P), julián manes (sé que esto no se acerca ni un poco a lo que escribes, pero de algo se parte ^^), Uni(acuérdate de grabarme Jirachii, the Wishmaker... solo para ver esos benditos 11 segundos *.*), my partner Soujirox( MT rOx!!!), a RutLance (gracias por los consejos ^^) y a mi Brock (lo dijeeeee -_-||||)personal...Takachi( espero que te hayan levantado el castigo ^^) .

Algún comentario, bombas, tomatazos, etc... envíenlos a arien_sketchit@hotmail.com o dejen un review.

NdMari: ¬¬ claro... Mirime SCKECHERS xDDDD (gomeeen tampoco pude evitarloo)

No tomen en cuenta ese comentario ¿sí? ^^U


End file.
